dc_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliana Colchis
History Origin Hana originally named Aliana Colchis is the daughter of the Greek sorceress Circe. Hana is a powerful immortal witch and long-time enemy of the Wonder Family and the Amazons of Paradise Island. Among her numerous magical powers, the best known since mythological times is to transform people into animal hybrids, her Ani-Men. During one cold night, Circe had cruised to the shores of Aeaea with a ceremonial knife (athame) in hand, and a spell of her devise. She started by scraping a hole in the wet sand and shaped it as a newborn. Circe brought the knife to her palm and sliced it, leaving her blood to drizzle on the sand statuette. The thunder clouds roared, frightening even the toughest among her army. As part of her ritual, Circe would call on the goddess Hecate to grant her a wish; breathe life into the statuette. Circe would then be visited by the goddess and learned the price for her request. Following Hecate's instructions, Circe would slice her throat for good measure, falling to the ground right after. Circe woke up 4 days later. Her cuts were sealed, with no visible scars and felt a stinging pain in her stomach, to which she let out a muffled cry. The skies above her cleared out. Hecate kept her end of the bargain, but as always, the Goddess tricked the sorceress. She was granted her wish, but she was bound to the island for the following months until her baby was born, much to Circe's nuisance. '' ''Over the next 9 months, Circe would constantly imbue her unborn child with power through spells and rituals. Circe could feel her baby getting more and more powerful. Sometimes her theories on why this was happening kept her up at night. Maybe the Goddess had something else planned, or maybe she was just a pawn in a much larger scheme. Early Life Aliana was raised by Circe on Aeaea, protected by the magic energies that surrounded the island, and her mother's army of Ani-Men. A side effect to the protection spells is that they kept them within the island's limits, so whilst no one could enter the island, those inside were incapable of leaving without Circe's authorization. As the outside world evolved through time, no one inside the island seemed to age a day. As her daughter grew up, she was taught how to tap into universal forces and use her magic, though at first, she wasn't capable of anything but fire a weak magic blast, under Circe's tutelage, she became a skilled sorceress in her right. She could summon storms through sheer willpower, move objects with her mind, and project her voice across great distances, even outside the island. It was her telepathy that allowed her to learn of the outside world but kept it a secret from her mother. As Aliana reached her prime, she became Circe's second in command and even helped them plot out a large-scale attack on Paradise Island, where Circe's enemy, Queen Hippolyta lived. She spent the following years growing stronger and practicing new spells, especially working on a spell that would destroy Circe's boundary spell to leave the island. One night as Circe was planning an attack on Themyscira, she saw this as an opportunity and Aeaea. She arrived on another island that was filled with people, during a grand celebration after having successfully won their independence. Thrilled to test how strong her powers were, Aliana attacked the island, by luring away a dozen of the soldiers and turned them into her version of the Ani-Men. However, realizing that her daughter was gone, an enraged Circe followed her to the nearby island and found that the whole island had been slaughtered by Aliana's hand. She was taken back to their home, where she was imprisoned for 4 days and nights in the darkest corners of the island to teach her a lesson. It was at this moment that Aliana learned how ruthless her mother truly was. Circe's Defeat A few months had passed, and their army was almost ready for their assault on Paradise Island, but something else was needed. For their plan to succeed, Aliana infiltrated the land under a glamouring spell to pose as a fellow Amazon. Using her magic, whilst remaining unseen, she was able to knock out an Amazon with ease and took her clothes, she then tossed her body into the dungeons and returned to the island. Once inside, she constantly read the minds of those around her to keep her disguise intact, no questions asked. Even though Aliana wasn't comfortable with the role she had to play, let alone infiltrate an island filled with female warriors, she had learned her lesson. Little did they know, Aliana was brewing a scheme of her behind the backs of both sides. Over the course of the next couple of months, she learned more and more on the island's defenses and structure, as well as the Amazon's schedules to find the perfect time for their great-scale assault. Using her mind-reading abilities, she would project her voice into Circe's mind and handed her every bit of intel she managed to compile. She was to return to Aeaea that night. The very next evening, at 8 p.m., on their home island, Circe's troops marched to the shore where their warships awaited. They sailed away, heading to Paradise Island, home of the Amazons. On their way there, Aliana concealed her thoughts from her mother to prevent her from learning of her daughter's plan. A terrible and bloody war waged between the Ani-Men and the legendary warriors, with both armies suffering losses at the hands of the other. The battle suddenly changed its course with the arrival of Donna Troy and Wonder Woman, who helped the Amazons retake their land from the invading forces. As part of Aliana's plan, her mother's hatred for Diana proved too strong and the two fought. It wasn't until Circe's army was defeated that her plans were set into motion. Queen Hippolyta stepped forth to chain Circe and lock her up for her crimes, only to be interrupted by Aliana. Thinking that her daughter came to rescue her, Circe didn't bother to notice that her intentions were malicious. By casting a spell, Circe's body was enveloped in a ring of fire, and although she tried to fight back and very nearly succeeded, she was banished back to her island where she would find herself bound by her daughter's magic, keeping her from leaving. Before anything else was said, Aliana left the place, venturing into the modern world. Morgaine le Fey Powers & Abilities Powers Magic: Hana'' is a goddess-level sorceress, known as one of the most powerful sorcerers on Earth and has been for centuries, greatly surpassing her mother's magical capabilities. She possesses nearly unlimited magical potential. She has made mortals and gods kneel before her with her great mystic might. * ''Reality Alteration:' Hana is capable of altering reality at various degrees through the use of magic. ** ''Chronokinesis: Hana is capable of stopping and rewinding, but not accelerating time. When this happens, their targets are trapped in what she calls "time bubbles". She can choose who to trap in these constructs, and can even pull people out of the frozen-like state.'' * ''Flight: Hana can negate the gravitational pull of the Earth with her magic and enable herself to soar through the skies and across vast distances.'' * ''Magic Blasts: Through the use of her magic, she can deliver magical blasts with numerous purposes. The most frequent uses are to repel someone or paralyze them.'' * Magic Shields: '''She can project protective shields. * ''Elemental Manipulation:' Hana can manipulate the 4 natural elements to a considerable degree. ** ''Geokinesis: She has been shown ripping the ground apart with minimal effort, and creating rock constructs.'' * Immortality: '''Hana is immortal and undying. She has been alive for centuries without suffering to the ravages of time and aging beyond her prime. * ''Shape-Shifting:' Hana can take on different forms, commonly to serve her disguise. * ''Projective Animal Metamorphosis: Her most well-known and principle magical feat is, with a gesture, to turn objects and people alike into various sorts of animals, called Ani-Men. In these forms, they are subject to Hana's will and often in a tranquilized state, unable to resist her.'' * ''Portal Opening: She can open portals and travel across great distances.'' * ''Teleportation: She can teleport across dimensions and great distances.'' * Matter Transmogrification: '''She can transform objects and beings into whatever form she desires. Moreover, she can bring inanimate objects to life. * ''Mental Manipulation:' Hana can project her consciousness across great distances and dimensions. She can submit others' minds to her will, alter and erase memories, and cure mental illnesses. * ''Necromancy: Hana is a skilled necromancer.'' '''''Abilities Mystical Knowledge & Occult Expert:' Aliana possesses an extraordinary amount of information regarding the mystical and cosmic items among within the universe, the understanding of the universe and it greater powers, and information on the supernatural. She has been tutored by some of the greatest minds in sorcery. ''Master Tactician and Strategist: Aliana is an accomplished strategist and tactician. Her capability has been noted and even garnered respect from the likes of Donna Troy, who once remarked her to be a "Tactical Genius". Her intelligence is such that she was able to plan and coordinate an attack on Themyscira.'' ''Master Manipulator: Perhaps what makes her most formidable is her capability of manipulating others. Her level of manipulation has caused her immense dislike because of her renown capability of manipulation.'' '''''Strength Level Hana possesses the physical strength of a Greek demi-goddess, which enables her to lift close to 17 tons under optimal conditions. She learned some combat techniques while she was on Themyscira, but she's strictly a novice at this. Weaknesses ''Hecate's Mark: Since birth, Aliana was "blessed" or "touched" by Hecate's magic, which not only fuels her powers but allows her to tap into Hecate's power. A downside to this is that Aliana acts as Hecate's "herald" on Earth, and can affect the world through Aliana. While she's in this "possessed" state, Hecate is in control of her body, while Aliana is unable to take control until she's released.'' ''Knowledge Limitations: Aliana's knowledge is not as vast as she thought, and till this day, she remains oblivious that Hecate's Mark is actually a curse. There will come a time where Hecate will take control of her body forever. She falls short in knowledge when it comes to some others like Dr. Fate, Circe, and Zatanna.'' ''Higher Beings: While her magic works on the Greek gods and other pantheons, other beings like the Lords of Order and those shielded by magic remain unaffected by her power.'' '''Vulnerability to Molly: '''A rare herb that can disrupt any and all of Aliana's magic.